Takuya Orimoto (non-canon)
Takuya Orimoto is an appearing character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL II anime. He is a secondary main protagonist, along with the main Yuma Tsukumo. He is close friends with Kotori Mizuki, Cathy Catherine, Tokunosuke, Takashi and Tetsuo. He is also friends with Ryoga Kamishiro, which also includes Yuma. He is the son of Kenji and Sakura Orimoto, and is the younger brother of Yuuki Orimoto and older brother of Ruka Orimoto. He is a top class elite duelist, besides his older sister, and younger sister is the top duelist among kids. Similar to Yuma, Takuya believes his monsters are his friends and comrades. Unlike any other, Takuya goes to extreme lengths to protect his family, which often worries his parents. Although he is humble, Takuya can be quite ruthless, cold-hearted, and merciless, even in his duels, even when he doesn't duel. Appearance Takuya is a 17 year old mild mannered boy. He has dark-blue eyes, pale skin and has black hair, which is with dark red fringes and one black in the middle, which seems to describe certain aspects of his personality. Unlike Yuma and friends, Takuya uses a Duel Gazer tattoo that is red and is in the shape of a dragon. His sisters and parents also uses Duel Gazer tattoos, each in their own respective shape. Almost similar to Tron, III, IV, and V, Takuya has powers which are known as telekinesis, which comes from a dragon-shaped crest on his right hand, except it isn't tied to his soul. His parents and sisters share the same power as well. He possesses the power of telekinesis, and even wields the power to control his crest, which is where many of his powers come from. When using his Duel Gazer tatoo his eye turns red. Takuya is also physically strong, due to his Kung Fu listens that he takes with is parents and sisters. His attire is a black jacket over a dark purple shirt, as dark pants and skull marked sneakers. It is unknown whether he has attended school as a child, to the fact it is thought that he was taught dueling, math, and every other school subject by his parents. While in Dueling competitions around the world, Takuya wore similar clothes which were formerly had dark blue colors. Personality Though he may seem humble and caring, Takuya has a pretty dark personality. Reasons to it are still unknown, due to the fact that barely anything is known about his life experiences. The only known information is certain parts with his parents, but the rest is in his duels. Takuya has honor for every duelist he has faced, except his rivals, to whom he has shown great hatred, mostly to Aku Senshi, his childhood rival. Takuya's hatred is mostly uncontrollable, such as his anger. Aside from all of that, Takuya strongly believes in bonds and friendship, which he believes is always achieved in duels, depending who you duel. He is also very smart and knows how to counter many counter traps, which is what made him unbeatable in many duels. Due to his mixed personality, Takuya notices many things that regular peoplecan't, which was seen when along with his two sisters. The three noticed that Kotori has deep feelings for Yuma. The three siblings confronted her and asked her why she hasn't told Yuma how much she loves him, but she simply replied that she was scared and nervous. Takuya would tell her not to be, for as long as she knows that she loves Yuma, it is alright to be scared,but would need to pick up the courage herself in order to tell him. Using his ability of mind reading, Takuya discovered that Yuma was also in love with Kotori, to which he thought was how his parents were, yet he never understood love, which was a possibilty that he rejects many girls who claim to have a "crush" on him, which he discovered were all a lie, which strengthened his anger, yet he hoped he would find a girl who would love him, as himself as well. Whenever he duels his rivals, Takuya reveals his sadist personality, where he enjoys inflicting pain on them, which mostly includes Aku, who does the same to him (believed to how he developed such a cold-hearted personailty). Yet, when he duels his friends, he is quite humble and duels carefully hoping not to hurt them, which is what scares him the most. Takuya's dark personality is described as ruthless, merciless, remorseless, sadist, and cold-hearted. History Not much is known about Takuya's history. The mostly known parts in his history are his duels from age 9-17 (present). His best achievement known was holding the International Dueling Championship title for seven years straight, which started when he was 11, and still does. Before gaining the International Dueling title, Takuya was champion in the Young Duelists League for two and a half years, until he was signed to the International Dueling Tournament by his parents, which is held worldwide every year. His most famous duels were seen mostly against Aku, which turned out to be the his most difficult and dangerous duels. His duels against famed duelists around the world were all but shocking, since he defeated each and every single one of them without losing a single Life Point, which was a record of 60-0, which left many World Elite Duelists in embarrassment. Takuya's record against Aku is 25-0, as without losing a Life Point is 7-0. In his whole dueling career, Takuya has won 67 duels without losing a Life Point, but his full duel record is 550-50, thus is the highest. Takuya's last known duel in the International Dueling Championships was against Aku, that turned out to be the best, which was where he revealed his truest ace monster, which was Neon-Eyes Shining Dragon. With it, Takuya defeated Aku's ace monster Gladiator King, but shortly after the duel, Takuya and his family disappeared for three months until reappearing in Heartland, which is where the International Dueling Tournament will be permanently held. Fact about the International Dueling Tournament: It is a year long tournament, which holds 100 duels in a year, however in it's sixth year of initiation, the amount of duels were cut down to 50 and set for half a year. Takuya's record is set below. Takuya First Year: 95-5 Takuya Second Year:90-10 Takuya Third Year:82-18 Takuya Fourth Year:92-8 Takuya Fifth Year:91-9 Takuya Sixth Year:100-0 Takuya's sixth year was his most dominant, because he didn't lose a single duel, and made the longest dueling win record in Duel history. Recently, Takuya has developed an intense rivalry with Kaito, except he doesn't impose hatred towards him, to the fact, both respect each other. When the two work together, both are an unstoppable team of destruction, and barely lose any Life Points, thus making it extremely difficult to inflict damage to either of them by effect or attack. Takuya also has a strong rivalry with Gauche and Droite since they are the only duelists to ever deal him up to 2000 life points of damage (besides Kaito), as also are the very few to match him, but works well with either of them in tag duels, making them hard to defeat as well. When he first met the two, Takuya challenged them to a 2-1 duel, which he won, and proved to be one of his toughest duels. When Tag Dueling with Droite (which has only occured five times), the two are almost impossible to attack, as are undefeated, making them the toughest mixed tag team to date. His tag dueling with Gauche is similar. To date, when Takuya tag duels with Kaito, Droite or Gauche, either of them make an incredible and impressive tag team. He has stated that he enjoys tag dueling with all of them, because he learns many things from them, despite his elite dueling level. Takuya also works well with Yuma, but is the only time when he loses Life Points, which is very few. Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal Three months after defending his Dueling title, Takuya settled in Heartland with his family. Moving into their constructed mansion, his arrival would become the buzz of all Heartland, where Akari Tsukumo would be the first reporter to get a scoop on him thanks to her brother Yuma, who was also helped by Kotori. Upon meeting him, the two were shocked to see a duelist like him living in such a city, due to the fact that he would be known city-wide. While unpacking, Takuya met Yuma & Kotori, which shocked him because to him it was wierd on how the two knew where he lived. Takuya calling his family, would introduce themselves to the two, and welcome both Yuma & Kotori into their new home. Instantly, Takuya would ask the two on how they found him, as to what reason. After Yuma explained, Takuya gave them an interview clip of him and his family to Yuma, which he would later give to his older sister Akari. The next, Takuya was out with his older sister Yuuki, and younger sister Ruka, who all decided to explore the city of Heartland, wondering on how it was, and if they would like living there. While walking pass by Duel Coaster Stadium, previously used for th e WDC, Takuya bumped into Droite & Gauche, whom hadn't dueled since the end of the WDC. Gauche naturally disrespecting him, by calling him an idiot for not looking where he was going, Takuya challenged the two to a 2-1 duel. The two were shocked, since they didn't expect, so Droite silently accepted it, as did Gauche. Within seconds, Yuma, Kotori and the rest of their friends arrived to witnes the duel where Takuya got an early advantage aginst the two. Qucikly using the effects of his Paralyzer Dragon, by tributing it as two monsters, Takuya was able to summon Neon-Eyes on his first turn, shocking both Droite & Gauche. One who was most surprised was Yuma and Kotori, because they saw how similar it was to Kaito's Galaxy-Eyes. Upon hearing this, knowing on how his dragon was similar to another type of dragon, Takuya questioned Droite & Gauche, who had no answer, leaving him confused, but using his mind, Takuya was able to see a vision of the two dragons. Seeing the vision didn't leave him in shock, but surprised, knowing that there was a similar dragon. Focusing his mind back on the duel, Takuya fought against Droite's ace "Photon Papilloperative" and Gauche's Heroic Champion - Excalibur, which were a match for Neon-Eyes, but were soon defeated. Using a One Turn Kill, Takuya defeated the two, in which he told them that if they underestimate his skills, that is what will happen, in which he states that One Turn Kills is what makes such a worthy opponent, and is the doom of those who disrespect him or his family, such as other consequences. However, Takuya respected the two and said it was an exciting duel, which impressed him on how the two were able to hold on to their life points and prevent from losing any damage. The two shared the same words, except saying that the duel was very interesting, and was one challenge they had been looking for, but assured that the next time they met, it would have a different result, to which Takuya would counter by saying that to do that, they would need just one card to prove it. Nevertheless, Takuya doesn't consider himself the best duelist in the world (although he is seen as that), or the most dominant, for he just prefers to say, "a duelist who just knows his game". '' A week after the duel, Takuya started to hang out with Yuma and his friends, whom he became quick friends with, as also did his sisters, but it would be all good. Takuya would sadly encounter his dueling rivals Aku Senshi and Iguru Senshi, who were known as ''the "Troublesome Brothers", due to their impressive dueling skills, but were always out dueled, out maneuvered and out leveled by Takuya. Takuya would be challenged by them, which he accepted and set the duel to be fought at night. Accompanied by his family and friends, Takuya dueled Aku & Iguru to a 2-1 duel. As the duel commenced, Takuya's Dragon Crest began to glow red. During the duel, Takuya real damage from Aku's attacks, and from Iguru as well (due to their crests as well), that sent flying, thus even injuring him, while his opponents laid without a scar, and hadn't suffered any damage. Leading to the point where he decided to give up, his sisters and parents shouted words of encouragement, including Yuma & the gang, which worked to avail. Taking more advantage, Aku & Iguru continued to deal damage to Takuya, to the point where he couldn't stand. Giving up hope, Takuya temporarily fainted. After fainting, in his Takuya would see Neon-Eyes Shining Dragon sad and scared. Still weak, Takuya asked her for why she was sad. She answered by saying on what was happening to him. His suffering of pain made her feel that, and that she doesn't want anything to happen to him. He quickly answered that nothing will, for she would arise this turn. Regaining some of his consciousness and using the last of his strength, Takuya drew his final card, which was Neon Revenge. Using it he was able to summon Neon-Eyes Shining Dragon. Using his crest, Takuya asked Neon-Eyes if she was ready, to which she answered yes. With the power of his crest, Takuya created a new Xyz monster. Since he had Copy Dragon and Double Dragon in his hand, Takuya was able to bring both of their levels to level 8. Using his three monsters, Takuya was able to evolve Neon-Eyes into her ultimate form, which was Neon-Eyes Ultimate Shining Dragon, that shocked all his friends and family. Both fueled by anger, Takuya activated the effect of his Neon-Eyes Ultimate, that rendered the monsters of Aku and Iguru useless. After the effect, Neon-Eyes attacked both Aku and Iguru directly, after Takuya used another Spell Card called Direct Neon, which allowed her to attack directly, halving her attack points, but also dealt 500 extra attack points of damage due to the amount of overlay units all Xyz monsters had in total. Once the duel ended, completely exhuasted, Takuya fainted, but was caught by Neon-Eyes who then departed. He was then aided by his family, who took him home. Afterwards, Yuma, Kotori and the rest hoped for Takuya to bve alright. Unknown to Takuya, as he laid alsep, his dragon crest was using it's power to heal him. However, due to the amount of energy used, Takuya was left in a coma for two months. Upon awakening from the coma, Takuya found himself alone in the house, but dicovered a note saying that his sisters had gone to spend the day with Yuma & the gang, while his parents left to do business. Takuya naturally felt alone, as did Neon-Eyes who worried for him, since he wasn't wakening up, until now, but due to his weakened state, it allowed his true dark side to awaken for the first time. Already controlled by his dark side, Takuya left his mansion and set out to find Yuuki and Ruka, but he would unexpectedly run into his parents, whom were pleased upon seeing him. However, Takuya only looked at them with a evil smirk, as his eyes glowed red. As his parents walked towards him, Takuya activated his Dragon Crest's power and unleashed a wave that threw his parents back, ironically into his sisters Yuuki and Ruka, who were returning home, along with Yuma and the gang who were visiting. Upon seeing this, everyone was in shock, but didn't suspect of Takuya, until his parents spoke. Instantly, Takuya challenged his parents to a duel, in which both accepted without hesitation. This would shock the whole group, but deciding not to say anything, they all decided to just watch the duel. During the duel, Takuya easily overpowered his parents, negating all their attacks, negating their Spell and Trap card effects and including their monster effects. Yuuki and Ruka suffered pain as well, due to the fact that they, along with their parents and brother, were all connected through the marks. As this occured, Takuya smiled sadistically and showed no sympathy. However, an unexpected event occured, that shocked both Takuya's parents. Before making a move, Takuya froze and seemingly started to speak into two voices, which seemed to be both sides, his good and evil side, thus included Neon-Eyes. Later on, a bloodcurdling scream was heard as a light beamed over Takuya, half light and dark, that was unstable. Due to the instabilty of the light beam, Takuya's body was spilt into two, one good and another bad. Both awakening, Takuya quickly saw his dark version and discovered that it was just a being of dark energy, as the same thing happened to his Neon-Eyes. Both reacted by unleashing the power of their crest that ended in a stalement, thus ending the duel in the process. Angered by this, Dark Takuya left, while Takuya laid unconcious, but was attended by his sisters, while his parentswere aided by Yuma and Kotori. Takuya would awake two hours later to the sight of his sisters and friends. Saddened by what had happened, Takuya got of his bed and ran out before anyone else could say anything, nor stop him. While runing through Heartland, Takuya ran into Sachi whom he would accidently trip. Takuya would help Sachi up, and say sorry for making her fall, to which she would say it was alright and that it wasn't his fault because she wasn't looking where she was walking. Sachi would quickly notice Takuya's depressed state.Sachi decided to walk with Takuya to discover what was wrong and to see if she could help, in which he would tell her the problem. Sachi found it hard to believe at first until Evil Takuya appeared and revealed the crest on his hand. Sachi felt scared, but Takuya told her to stay back for he wouldn't let anything bad to her, and at that moment his crest shined, and she discovered that his story was true, but asked Takuya how he would duel against something that looks like him. He told her that he would answer if he can, but also that she had to contact Kotori, Yuma, his sisters and parents to which she would. Takuya challenged his evil self to a duel, on a recently constructed tower at midnight, to which would be done. Two hours later, Takuya's parents, sisters, along with Yuma & co.,including Sachi would all witness the duel. Within a few seconds the duel between a similar difference began. Instantly Evil Takuya, who identified himself as Copy Demon had complete control of the duel, thus was able to deal painful damage to Takuya, that was real. The more damage he inflicted, Takuya suffered more and more. After taking enough damage, Copy Demon laughed manically at Takuya, who was down almost drianed of life energy. Weak and injured, with just two monsters on the field, Takuya drew his final "card", and told Copy Demon that if he was attacking with power and pain, now it was time for him to meet his "Number", shocking everyone as to how he possessed a number card. Using a spell that treated all his monsters as Level 5 monsters, and his Paralyzer Dragon's effect of being treated as two, Takuya summoned Number 38: Sea Dragon King, yet he wasn't possessed by the number due to his crest's power. Upon seeing the Number, Copy tried to destroy but proved worthless. Using his mysterious tatics with Xyz monsters, Takuya defeated Copy Demon and sealed him away in his orginal form, which was an Xyz monster that follows his name. Once the duel ended, Yuma confronted Takuya on his Number card, but Takuya said nothing, and walked away leaving everyone confused, but Sachi had no idea on what was happening to that point. Takuya however would not go straightly home. Takuya wondered the streets of Heartland for several hours, without sleeping. Little did he know that he was a target of Barian and Gilag. Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal II Relationships Yuma Tsukumo Kotori Mizuki Droite Although the two are rivals, Takuya and Droite get along well, as are also experienced duelists. Gauche Kaito Tenjo Sachi